The applicant has already filed an application for a toner container in which a memory (information holding unit) is held by a frame and an image forming apparatus equipped with the container (for example, see Patent Document 1). The memory is configured to store information (e.g., color) on a toner to be accommodated in the toner container so that communication can be performed between the memory and, for example, a communication device provided in a main body of an image forming apparatus.